The use of shock absorption systems, such as suspensions, for bicycles is well known in the art. Generally, these suspensions for bicycles consist of springs or other systems that confer flexibility between two components of the bicycle, thus absorbing the many forces that the bicycle frame or components may be subjected to. Several of these systems include springs or other flexible materials and over the years have been known to involve hydraulic mechanisms or complex moving parts. Examples of such systems, found on a variety of locations on a bicycle, include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,520 discloses a bicycle rear suspension for mountain bikes that comprises a link that pivotally mounted at opposite ends to a portion of a main bicycle frame and to a low front portion of a bicycle swingarm. This link allows for a displacement between the frame and the swingarm, between two degrees of freedom: for displacements in an area defined by the position of the two pivots relative to a rear wheel axle and by the deformation of a spring between the frame and the swingarm. As well, a leaf spring is optionally used within the shock absorber system having a damper to limit relative displacements between the frame and the swingarm upon impact of the rear wheel with an obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,159 discloses a bicycle suspension comprising a rotary damper as well as composite springs. The springs control the direction of allowable movement in the suspension system to account for rocking, twisting and unwanted lateral deflections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,142 discloses a bicycle rear suspension mechanism comprising a parabolic swing arm mounted such that the axis of rotation of the rear wheel is in alignment with the central axis of the parabolic shape. A flexor element is formed on the inside of the perimeter of the parabolic swing arm, below the central axis of the parabolic shape and below and forwardly of the rear wheel axle. As well, a shock absorber can connect to the upper rocker arm to dampen the suspension mechanism. As such, stored energy in the flexor element is released and directs the force offset by a moment arm from the axis of rotation of the rear wheel in order to contribute to the forward momentum of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,532 discloses a shock absorbing assembly for a bicycle seat. The shock absorber involves a shaft that attaches to the bicycle frame and a contoured flat spring where one end is attached to the shaft, a support member having a first end attached to the spring and a second end attached to the bicycle seat. The assembly also includes a flexible strap having a first end and a second end where the first end is connected to one end of the spring and the second end is attached to the spring's other end. A second flexible strap which has a first end and a second end is also connected to the shaft and the support member.
The suspensions discussed above involve complex moving parts and it is desirable to have a suspension system for a bicycle that is simple, easy to maintain and is compatible with the various sections of a bicycle that may need absorption of vibrations or shock.